Fungoid Lichenthrope
Unobservant travelers often walk right past lichenthropes, mistaking them for nothing but normal plant growth and discarded twigs on the forest floor. It is only when they begin to move, revealing their enormous size along with antlers and claws of petrified wood mixed with bone, that their presence becomes obvious. Lichenthropes are imposing to see, and for a long time they were nothing but an old tale that cropped up when the nights grew long, dismissed as the ravings of terrified travelers. They spoke of enormous bears and wolves covered in moss and mushrooms and so old even their bones became wooden. It was only when magi spoke to their lycanthrope allies that the old tales were examined again, and the lichenthropes discovered. Among lycanthropes, legends of lichenthropes were passed down for centuries, telling of stillborn lycanthrope eggs laid to rest who rose again as shepherds for the newly dead. Among Lycanthropes, they are well-respected, and if one is seen lurching through the forest, it will be given a wide berth. Even other animals seem to recognize something of themselves in the shambling lichenthropes, and wherever they travel, they are unharmed by predators who may be threatened by them or prey that may want to consume the healthy growth on their bodies. In the wild, lichenthropes are most active during the autumn months, growing strong as dead leaves litter the ground and the beginning of winter marks death for many older creatures. Fungoid Lichenthropes have a strange glow, and it is said that the glow marks the souls that they have shepherded into the afterlife. Egg This egg is covered in mushrooms. Hatchling Lichenthrope hatchlings are nearly lifeless when they first hatch, staying very still as they lie in the shade beneath a tree or bush. They focus on growth, but as they don't require food for it, they simply let the sun and water do their work. Their only response to their magi's call will often be a twitch of their long, bony tail. Once the mushrooms on their back grow large enough, they will begin to move more, seeking out swamps to lie in or following their magi if necessary. Their fur is dark in color, but begins to lighten as they get older and the moss grows in. If a magi looks carefully, they can see the roots of the mold spores spreading throughout a hatchlings's bones as they grow. Adult At the Keep, lichenthropes are considered mysterious, and even well-renowned researchers have trouble understanding just what magic animates them and what motivates their activity. Adult lichenthropes act very similarly to hatchlings, as though growth for a lichenthrope is purely physical and not mental. They are content to sit very still, letting moss and fungi grow on their bodies. They give off a sickly sweet scent, like rotting flesh and dead leaves, and for this reason few magi enjoy having them around. They are intelligent enough to obey simple commands, and will often follow their magi without prompting, lashing their long tails to keep their heavy bodies balanced as they move along. They do not eat, and need only water to survive. Despite their association with decay, they are beneficial, and many medicines can be made from the mushrooms growing on their bodies. They never protest when the mushrooms are removed, though they will slow down and become listless until more mushrooms grow back. It is unclear if the animal is alive at all, or if it is the fungus that gives it a semblance of life. Additional Information *No. 708 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (October 2016) *Released: October 1st, 2016 *Sprits: Xenomorph *Description: Raneth * Breeding: Category:2016 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Lichenthropes